Whirpool's Heir chapter one: Swirling fate
__________________________________________________________________________________________ Hi there!, The Outer One here with a new (and first fanfic) of the Naruto series. This story is mostly a rewrite of the series centered around a 'slight' different Naruto, some things will remain canon wheter other ones will be white different, for the better I hope. First, I would like to point some things that will probably happen on the history, I'm mostly doing this because I really don't view me replying to most of the reviews and to establice some key facts. 1) This Naruto will be OOC, more mature, collected and smarter, he will retain some aspects of his canon personality like his determination and his humor sense , also he will be a bit of an smartass. 2) This is an AU universe, the backstory is the same as canon with a few differences: Firstly, I'm not sure myself if I should kill certain characters like Hiruzen, Jiraiya or even Rasa (Gaara's father), but I'm also quite sure that some characters will not die same as Canon, Sasori, Kakuzu, Orochimaru will be prime examples of that. 3) I'm not sure if this will contain parings because I'm don't think that I will manage to write romance stuff, It will probably be sort of like Naruto's 'Harem' of Kenchi "The Sealed Kunai" , pretty awesome Fic by the way. And if it is the case, It WON'T be Naruhina or Narusaku (Or NaruSasu, it will be a cold day on hell if I decide to write that) the main pairing, My reasons?, because I honestly think that they are overused and personally, I never liked Naruto's ending. *Aditional Note: This will be Orochimaru x Sasuke if flames appear, you're warned(? * **Aditional aditional note: The former sentence was a joke** 4) OC's, I personally don't like Original Characters that much but I make exceptions, as long as the character doesn't eclipses one of the series, I'm ok with it, so I will probably use a few OC's for filler characters 5) Elemental Affinities: Well, I've always wondered why the hell Kishimoto didn't gave Naruto a Water Affinity to complement his Wind and to counter Sasuke's Fire and Lightning so I decided to gave this Naruto one as his main affinity along Wind. He'll eventually learn how to adquired other ones until he has completely masterized the Great Five, I'm planing to write a Naruto that truly will surpass the former Hokage and probably aims for being the inheritor of the 'Shinobi No Kami' moniker of both Hashimara and Hiruzen. 6) Shinobi Arts: Originally, I had an idea of a prodigy Naruto fanfiction called "Naruto of the Nine Tails" wich introduced a Naruto with nine dominated shinobi arts: Taijutsu, Genjutsu , Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, Bojutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Fuuinjutsu, Kugutsu No Jutsu and Bunshinjutsu but I later rejected it. In this story we will be seing one Naruto that practices a good bunch of Shinobi Arts wich includes the formers above and later, Senjutsu will be added but that's until the Shippuden part wich speaking of it, let's get to the next point. 7) Summon Contract: I've always been atracted with the idea of Naruto posessing a different contract, but seeing people that gave him 'Dragon', 'Phoenix' summoning contracts made me reconsider it. (And also made me do a Wallface, 'cause the palm of my hand wasn't big enought) At first, I was seriously considering giving him the Snake's one but I would have future conflicts with Orochimaru,Kabuto and Sasuke's one, but luckilly I came across another available option: Salamanders. Yeah, those oversized poisonous amphibians will be Naruto new summons, Why?, Because they are awesome, that's why. I have a few ideas about a Salamander Sage Mode, it won't be anything overpowered I promise it, but I will definitely give some kick-ass Senpou Jutsus to Naruto, that's for sure. 8) Power Level: Yeah, I seriously need to be warry around this, I really wouldn't like to accidentically write an overpowered character so that means that most of the stuff I'm planning to give Naruto will have to wait for a while, so don't expect a 3/4 Elemental Affinities Naruto during the Chunnin Exams Arc or a Sub-Element until the Shippuden part of the series. I suposse a double affinity with some minor (C-B Rank) elemental jutsu (But almost completely mastered), the academy ones (Except Bunshin), the shadow shuriken/kunai/senbon ones, a mid-level Chakra Chains control, some bojutsu and kenjutsu skills , and some seals. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related with both the Anime and Manga, all those are the property of his author (Masashi Kishimoto). __________________________________________________________________________________________ Whirpool's Heir. Chapter One: Swirling Fate. "Voice" 'Thinking' "Summoning/Jutsu" "Summon/Bijuu talking" -Location: Konohakagure No Sato (Villague Hidden in the Leaves)- It was a rainy day in Konohakagure No Sato (Villague Hidden in the Leaves),and everyone was starting to get covered in the interior of ther comfortable houses, especially the children that runned away hoping to no get wet. The shopkeepers were starting to close their locals and even the two chunnin guards at the entrance acomodated themselves under an small roof. Everyone was safe from the rain,everyone except him. In one of the branches of a tree, seeing the rain, falling more heavier than before in front of him, interfering with his view but it did little to matter him. A lonely child on the branch, a one that didn't looked bottered despite the climate.Very few people could saw him there, but the ones that did it only trowed him cold glares, he also didn't looked afected by that. Seeing that the rain had calmed a little, he jumped of his possition only to fall on four-legs position. Slowly, he incorporated and began to walk towards the central street. The glares over him intensified as he marched across the street, right on the center of the avenue. "Tch" He said in the lowest posible tone, he wasn't heard by the others, just as expected, it didn't mattered at the end , because he was sure as hell that none on the street didn't wanted to heard him and in the other side, he also didn't want to atract attention to him, It would only bring him harm on the future. The rain continued to fall more heavier than before, making him to acelerate his pace and also altered the form of his hair from spiky to almost a shagy one that ocuppied a considerable part of his forehead. The water travelled down his head having recorred his face. He didn't knew if it was water or the tears hidden in his eyes anymore, it was almost antinatural how well he was keeping his emtions partially controled, to well for a five years old boy. The tears leaked from the corners of his eyes getting fused with the rain drops across his face, it intensified after his hearing capted the things that his eyes now covered by bangs of his hair couldn't: The whispers. "Demon"-, said a close shopkeeper almost shutting down the window of his store, despite him being seven meters at the distance. "They should kill him"-, said a woman closing her door next to the mentioned local. And finally, his least favorite. "He doesn't deserves to live after what he did" The tears travelled across his face but he mantained down his head in shame, he didn't understood what had happened, he even didn't remembered doing something to upset so many people, perhaps in tha past, when he used to live with the other kids in the orpanage it hurted far worst, but still the pain of loneliness was still vigent inside of him. He remembered those days when the lady in chargue sended him to the atic with only a miserable piece of food hoping to get ride of him , he remembered the several nights he almost died from starvation, he also remembered the other kids, or the most part of them, wich avoided him like a plague. It becamed a living hell for almost three years for him. Except when the Hokage visited him, those where perhaps the only happy memories he had, they were good moments. But unfortunately the aged shinobi couldn't afford to spend much time with him, having to run the villague and deal with the tons of paperwork in his office, he had seen the mountain of papers once and he really had some trouble sleeping the following nights having nightmares of him trying to deal with those things, those thoughts still gave him shivers. He chukled lightly when he imagined the Sandaime trapped in the office dealing with the monstrous mountain, he wondered if he didn't had assistants to help him with the bane of the Kage but he shruged at the end, it didn' mattered him that much. His stomach grumbled. He really was hungry, so he walked towards an apartment building and began to climb the stairs in direction to the third floor, perhaps one of the few places when he truly felt comfortable. His apartment was tiny, but comfortable or at least for him, it contained all the things he needed, aparently including food, not much of it but enought to last until the next visit of the Old Man. He opened the fridge in order to reach some instant ramen, the cheapest and efective food available for him. He didn't enjoyed the salty flavor but he didn't had many options in the matter. He turned on the microwave after depositing the cup with the noddles and patientially waited the three minutes that ended while he was busy watching trought the nearby window.Then, he grabbed the cup after some minutes and started to eat it. He continued seeing the view at the distance. The magnificient view of the Mount Hokage and the four carved faces seeing him in return. He particullary concentrated his view over one spot above the Yondaime's face. 'I will probably go there when the rain stops, I don't want to get wet and probably fell.' He thought while he was eating the ramen remains of the cup. When he finished he quickly washed the cup and put it on it's respective place on the small kitchen board. He stopped midway to his bed only to see that the rain hadn't stoped falling across the window. He let a small yawn and jumped over his bed. 'Hmm, perhaps I will go to Mt.Hokage next day, I'm quite tired'. He tought before the dreamworld claimed his mind. From above, his small figure could be saw lying on the large bed. He was Uzumaki Naruto, five-year old orphan of Konoha and current ward of the Sandaime Hokage since the orphanate kicked him out a year ago. He was an small kid for his age, barely reaching one meter of hight and with a thin figure and somewhat pale complexion, both a product of bad nutrition and neglect from his caretakers. He also had a short, spiky blooded-red hair, an unique coloration of the village, not even the current Akimichi Clan Head , Chouza had that crimson coloration. In contrast, his eyes were bright azure, like small deep oceans that could reflect just like it's water the same thing that his entire semblant transmited those around him. Sadness, unhappiness and probably the most disturbing one: Resent. He looked towards the people around him with resent, even if he didn't knew the meaning of that emotion. But he wasn't stupid, for a five year old one, he thaught himself how to read and to speak but it was not like he had other option those times. It really was a lonelly existance for him, and he wasn't the only one that was thinking ahout that. Those were the thoughts of someone who was seeing him with help of his Crystall Ball and the Tomegane No Jutsu (Telescope Tecnique)An old man in his office, surrounded by some paperwork. A man dressed in the particular Kage robes with some red parts and a hat with the Kanji for 'Fire' and smoking a pipe, for his expresion, he looked quite tired, but his eyes reflected another thing: Guilt. It couldn't be helped, despite his efforts it was clear than crystall that the villagers, almost shinobi and civilians alike holded an inmense grudge towards the child,his very existance was a painfull reminder of the sorrow of that night five years ago. 'Minato, Kushina..I'm sorry...It seems that the people didn't respected your final wish..' He was Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage, the man that succeded the legendary Tobirama Senju and the one that took Konoha to the victory in the Three Shinobi World Wars, also the man that trained the Densetsu No Sannin (Three Legendary Ninja) , holder of the title of "Kami No Shinobi" (God of Shinobi) wich inherited from Hashirama Senju, the wielder of the Mokuton (Wood Release) , First Hokage and Co-Funder of Konohagakure No Sato alongside Uchiha Madara, also he was currently one of the pillars of the Shinobi World, alongside Ryotenbin No Ohnoki (Ohnoki of Both Scales), Sandaime Tsuchikage ( Third Earth Shadow) from Iwagakure No Sato (Hidden Rock Villague) and Sanshou No Hanzou (Salamander Hanzou) , the legendary leader of Amegakure No Sato (Hidden Rain Villague) and only holder of the Salamander Summoning Contract. He had hopped to live his last years comfortably in his house enjoying the literary work of his current only loyal student, but since the death of his sucesor Namikaze Minato facing the greatest of the Bijuu (Tailed Beasts) he was once again stucked inside the office facing the greates bane of Kage's existance: Paperwork. He already has finished an entire mountain of it and taked some minutes to check into his favorite Red-Head of Doom and Gloom and seeing him into that shape was hearthbreaking, he really wished that Naruto was once again an smilling child that looked the world with curiosity with his big blue eyes , not a depresive brat with eyes that could almost pierce your soul. There was another option for him, but it was almost unthinkable, Konoha was never like it's fellow Great Villages, like Kumo or Kiri for example, wich trained their Jinchuriki to turn the into war weapons, the two villlagues were the only ones that had managed to adquired the term of 'Perfect Jinchuriki', a demon vessel with total control over his tenant, granting him power that almost surpassed a Kage. But of course trying to adquire that state wasn't easy, it required years of trainment an several methods wich the villages keeped on secret, in fact, Kumo and Iwa had tried to even discover the method that allowed Kirigakure or better said, the Yondaime Mizukage (Fourth Water Shadow) Sanbi No Yagura (Yagura of the Three Tails) to obtain a perfect control over the Sanbi no Kyodaigame (Three-Tailed Giant Turtle). Hiruzen frowned at the thought of Naruto being in a dark underground room surrounded by a group of plain-masked people, all of the armed with tanto and waiting a signal to atack, then Naruto would began to emit a orange like aurea surrounding his body and forming a fox-like ears and tail. He really didn't want Naruto to endure that live, but was it better to be condemed to a life of hate and sorrow for something out of his reach?, he also didn' had an answer for that question, but then , he saw once again into the crystall ball and saw something that he shouln't had liked to see. That look. One that he knowed very well, having looked it onto the faces of many shinobi in the battlefield, a look that transmited something that wasn't supposed to be in a five-year old child. He remembered the look in a young kid that some years later becamed his precilect student , in one child that later turned into a monster withouth empaty towards life and an inmense hunger of power. He also remembered seeing it in thousands of Iwa shinobi and even into the face of his fellow Iwa Sandaime at the end of the Third Shinobi War, a feeling that moves into the mind and poisons it slowly, turned that into hatred. Resent. One of the multiples seed of hatred in the world, one with the potential of turning good man into hearthless monsters, the history offering prime examples of the results of resent: Uchiha Madara, Å Yotsuki, Izumo Tenzen and many others, both Kage or powerfull shinobi. And the sight of the child that was supossed to be protected having shown the glare that indicated birth of resent was shocking, but not unexpected. 'So it has begun, I really don't know what to do, that felling will only increase with the course of the years, and will also slowly take shape, and then..' "The question is, What will you do when his resent turns into hatred?" Said a grave voice in front of him. Surprised, Hiruzen lifted his head over the crystall ball and stood firmly againts the equally old face of his old rival. Shimura Danzou the "Yami No Shinobi" (Shinobi of Darkness),former Wind Release specialist of Konoha, now a council member and a war veteran. He was a frail-looking old man that walked with the help of a cane, he had black shaggy hair and a X scar in his chin, he also had bandages over his left arm and side of his face, letting only one eye vissible. But Hiruzen wasn't stupid, having received the 'Professor' moniker also, he was kore than councious that behind that frail appareance, was hidding an S-Rank caliber Shinobi, almost on par with him and the leader of a paramilitar organization that did the dirtiest jobs for Konoha. Ne (Root), the dark base of the great tree of Konoha, being founded by their own master, Tobirama Senju. It wasn't womething that Hiruzen approved but he undestood the purpose of it, and while Danzou and him weren't exactly on the same side, both of them always were right in one thing: Konoha. So he really wasn't that surprised when he found out Danzou in his office, just in that precise moment. He sighed while he took another tip of his pipe. "To be fair, I really don't know anymore" He finally said closing his eyes in tiredness, he really didn't wanted to have this talk, not in that moment. Danzou walked and stood firmly his cane againts the floor. "The mistreatment over him has had worst consequences that we imagined" He said while rubbing his left arm, he glanced gowards Hiruzen who hadn't moved an inch in his seat. "Tell me, has he at least expresed interest on becoming a shinobi or to attend the academy?" Hiruzen nodded with the head. "A few months ago he asked me if he could enter into the academy, but I answered him that he needed to be a bit more older, since that moment, he hasn't asked more questions related" Danzou didn't looked amused, it was clear that crystall that the kid had realized that whenever he tried to approach people, it would end bad for him he thought , Hiruzen looked like he had guessed too, but didn't mentioned. "Why are you here then?" It was a false lead question, Hiruzen already knew that, but he asked it just por asusement. Danzou almost grinned and called. "Come in". Almost at instant, two more people entered the room, both of them having the same age of the Hiruzen and Danzou, they were the Elder Council of Konoha, Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado, former teammates of Hiruzen since the days of Senju Tobirama. And probably the two people that Hiruzen didn't wanted to see along with Danzou toguether, because usually the two alligned with Danzou, Hiruzen had wondered more than one ocasion what would had happened if the Sandaime seat would had been Danzou, but then he shivered at an image of seven to eight years old kids being in intensive training and a one-eyed carved face on the Mount. Hokage alongside a large haired one with a large stone tonge. He almost groaned at having believed to hear an snicker from his three rivals in front of him, but their expresions remained unreadable, then he understood that maybe he wasn't the only one worried about Naruto's resent and it's future consequences, but he doub it. They only care for Konoha, and he was also supposed to do it, but at the end the guilt was strong, so he leaned back and listened to his 'advisors' not before thinking. 'I'm getting to old for this shit' "Hiruzen". Began Homura while adjusting his glasses. "We have to do something over our Jinchuriki, and you know it". Naturally the aged Kage tought the worst. "The early signs of resent and bitterness will only be worst in the future" Added Koharu with a frown. "If he doesn't forms bonds with people of the village, he won't have people to protect, specially if they are the people that are breaking him everyday" She continued talking, her blank expresion revelled nothing to Hiruzen, it was almost like thevthree of them , Koharu, Danzou and Homura practiced together, their poker-face could give Hyuuga Hiashi a run for his money. He wondered when Danzou or Homura would demand to turn Naruto into an emotional weapon in Root or to try to gave him some training over his Jinchuriki powers to have a ace on a hole for Konoha in case another war broke down. It wasn't that far-fetched the last reason, Iwa , still under the command of Ohnoki had a great resent over the Leaf since the end of the Third World War, almost seven years ago, Kumo also wasn't a safe option 'cause the Hyuuga Incident, two years ago, and they had remained cautious about their next move. Kiri was still surrounded by mistery, since the arrival of Yagura to the power, the Hidden Mist had ceased most of their operations in the continent and remained in the islands of Mizu No Kuni and the surrounding countries, the reason was still unknown. Suna was their ally , but the relationship between the two villages was limited to mutual cordiality, something that aparently the Yondaime Kazekage didn't aproved that much, because it was at the end Suna the one that received the shortest part of the stick. "You need to confront the child yourselve". Finished Homura, much to Koharau and Danzou amusement. Hiruzen thought for a moment that his former teammate was kidding and frowned. "What do you mean, Homura?". He asked, there were tons of things that he was expecting go hear, but nothing like that, not even in his dreams that happened. "You heard him well, Hiruzen". Comented Danzou putting both hands on his cane while his visible eye glared towards his fellow veterans. "It's clear than crystal that the boy will slowly began to develop certain traits that you know well, he is not stupid, for a kid, but at his short age, he has shown great cunning and intelligence solving basic problems and even has managed to live on his own since the four years. Those traits of loneliness and brilliance had been saw before and you know it very well Hiruzen" The other three glared Danzou for remind them of that particular theme, there were many examples of those traits, and none of them were very good. Orochimaru, Hiruko among the first ones and Kakashi Hatake being the lightest example of the list. The fact that Danzou compared Naruto with some of the most talented shinobi of their generation, and that some of them had embraced darkness was disturbing. But it was not entirely wrong. "Then what I'm supposed to do?". Asked Hiruzen with an icy glare for the last comment, Homura and Koharu began to feel the tension in the atmosphere and tried to changed it. "Homura already suggested something". Said Koharu noticing the end of the tense moment. "But what I'am supossed to tell him? . All of you know that he is not ready to handle the information of his burden, he will probably break considerating his mental state" Said Hiruzen a little enraged. "Need to state the obvious?, reveal him a part of his heritage". Sugested Danzou not having abandoned his usual pose. That provoqued an snort from Homura while Koharu trew another glare towards the old warhawk, for Hiruzen, that was enought. "Are you out of your mind Danzou!?". Practically yelled Hiruzen, while Homura and Koharu weren't exactly vey enthusiastic of the idea. "Telling him, not only that he holds inside his body the same demon that almost destroyed the village five years ago in his birthday plus the one that sealed inside of him was not only his biological father but the one that practically condened him to a life of hatred will break him for sure and I'm quite sure that none of us want's an insane Jinchuriki among our future generation". Comented Homura with a worried expresion. "Unless we began to condition him, I fail to see how are we going to tell him that without having a posible future unstable demon vessel". Added Koharu with a frown, what on earth was thinking Danzou? She was not the only one thinking that, Hiruzen who had already calmed , was also a bit curious about Danzou's proposal, he really didn't thought that it only involved a conditional training, an also, the 'Reveal him a part of his heritage' was also quite odd, then he understood. Danzou rolled his only vissible eye and calmy began to explain. "I never said anything about the father, and also, most of the children who are orphan appreciates more the maternal figure". He said expecting that someone of his fellow veterans had guessed were did he wanted to go. "Uzumaki Kushina, you wan't us to tell him who was his mother, isn't it?". Was the vague response of Homura, who had at least managed to accomodate his glasses. Hiruzen rose an eyebrow. 'What are you also thinking Danzou?, there's no way on earth that's your purpose, unless you want..' His eyes whidened at the last thought, now he knew it, Danzou noticed that and couln't help to smirk mentally, perhaps Hiruze was renowned as 'The Professor' but he wasn't that far behind, and having a sharp , well-knowed mind had his peers, now he only needed to see the reactions. "You don't only want him to know his mother's name and history, you also want him to learn her and his Clan legacy, wich a great part of it lies in our secret chambers, protected by blood seals, in simple terms: You want him to revive the Uzumaki Clan". Finished Hiruzen. It was a fair play, one of the laws dictated by the Shodaime was the 'Clan Restoraction Act', populary known as 'CRA' clearly stablished several lineagments towards the ones that were applicable into the program. Danzou almost grinned. "Of course, after all, there are white several items located in our chambers, the legacy of the former Uzumaki Clan, after it's extinction at the end of the Second Shinobi World War, by a masive scale attack on Uzushiogakure No Sato (Hidden Swirling Tides Village) by the combined forces of all but Konoha, great hidden villagues,a battle that ended with the death of the Nidaime Kazekage, Shamon and most of the Kinkaku Force of Kumo, only Iwa and Kiri didn't suffered special loses. Naturally, in the aftermath, Konoha forces arrived, only to see the destruction that our allies caused to their only stronghold, and the damage to the armies of four great hidden villages, most of us were there, we were sighters of the sacrifice of our only allies in those times." "We took with us most of the things that survived the destrucction, documents, scrolls, weapons and valuable objects, but we couln't use them. Our allies were quite recelous about his knowledge,and left most of their things protected by the same art that caused their destruction: Fuuinjutsu". Continued Danzou while the other three heared him, without saying a word. "Our knowledge about fuinjutsu and the one of the Shinobi World pales on comparison of the affinity that the Uzumaki clan had on it, they even sealed away a part of the own Shinigami inside of a common mask, they also thaught us how to seal away the mighty bijuu, they even invented a way to create an artificial chakra system, or did you already forgot the reason why Shamon encountered death on Uzushio along the Kinkaku Force?". He inquired putting an enfasis on the last part, Koharu shivered remembering something that she heared long time ago. "And that's only on Fuuinjutsu, I've not mentioned their incredible vital force almost on par with the Senju's one, their natural Yõton (Yang Release) and also their own Kenjutsu skills that were also upgraded with the use of seals and various Hijutsu of them and other Villages" "That's true" . Added Homura. "Even Nanaken No Byakuren (Byakuren of the Seven Swords), the Shodai Mizukage used stolen Uzumaki notes and the help of some members of the clan that resided in Kiri to create some of the Seven Swords of the Mist, like Shibuki (Splash) for example" "Indeed". Remarked Hiruzen, he remembered the natural affinity towards Kenjutsu that Kushina had shown at a young age, almost at her middle academy days and also some of the swords that were keept on the chambers, some of them with their own artificial chakra system . The thought of the many seal-powered mechanisms of the Whirpool's clan had made his sensei Tobirama almost drool, he remembered the days when he was trying to replicate most of the seals located on some scrolls lefted by Mito, his sister in-law, much to the amusement of Homura, Koharu, Danzou and him, most of those inspections almost ended with him getting smacked by a frying pan on the head by the hot-head female uzumaki. He mentally chucked at remembering that particular escene, certainly one thing that made knowm the Uzumaki was their particulary short tempers. "So, at the end we truly need to confront him with the truth, or at least a partial one" He stated after a while. The other three nodded in agreement. "I also think that he needs to have an special education apart from the academy if he decides to take the offer" Comented Homura. "What type of education?" Asked Koharu while she had an uneasy feeling that it wouldn't be an easy confrontation. "The knowledge available of his clan of course, some of the sealing art's basic and the initial kenjutsu begining" Responded Homura satisfied with his idea. "And what exactly will be this 'offer'? Asked Hiruzen with a frown, it sounded to good to be true and while he wasn't suspicious of any foul play, specially from Danzou who hadn't gained any new trust since the begining of the conversation. He didn't say anything when his old rival began to talk. "We will talk to him about the legacy of his Clan, then we will find a way how to convince him that he needs to stay loyal to Konoha and use the knowledge of his family like a token of change, it sounds despicable I know, but it is that or wait until he is old enought and plagued with hatred and chooses withouth a doubt the choice of defect or something worst" Hiruzen frowned, it was a valid point but that didn't meaned that he aprobed it. He merely sighed and the words that he neve expected to say escaped from his mouth. "Then, call him. Tell him that we are going to have some words with him, if that's all, you are dissmised" His former teammates bowed him, Danzou included and exited the room, leaving Hiruzen alone again. The aged Kage didn't looked that troubled of the meeting, wheter it resoulted or not wasn't that important in his eyes, wich were busy watching the small photo on the wall, with a young man with spiky blonde hair and a woman with long-crimson haired one. He stared at the picture for a while until the nightfall could be see from the window. Tomorrow would be the famed meeting, and Hiruzen had a feeling that whatever happened after that, would be quite important He really didn't had a clue about how important would it be, for both Konoha and the Shinobi World. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Well, in my head this was suposed to be bit more large but I really don't think that it will be that important, however I will put some things clear first, mostly because 'am a bit lazy and I really don't picture me replying to most of the reviews (If I ever have). *I know that this Danzou is a bit OOC as also Homura and Koharu, the former has a reason, because in most fics the Fosil Trio are always portrayed as fanatical or against Naruto 'cause the Kyuubi. In this fic, it will be the contrary. * Yes, this Naruto seems quite the brooder isn't it?, well I can't exactly blame him for that (And no, he will not conserve this personality, it's temporal), in this story the "Fox Hunts" or Mob beatings don't exist , only the usual glares against him , the negative whispers and neglect tons, of neglect from his caretakers, of course all of this had a great negative impact on him. *For those who are wondering. No, this isn't a Dark!Naruto history , there will not be a black-haired Naruto laughing his ass off while standing on a Kyuubi in the middle of a burning Konoha. This Naruto will be a bit of light grey, not exactly the hero boy portrayed on the manga/anime. *There won't be bashing. Yeah, I admit that I find it a bit funny but it doesn't suits me. However that doesn't means that some characters will not remain the same as canon, Sasuke with his long stick on the ass for example or Sakura and his useless fan-girl actitude. *About the Kyuubi: I'm planing for this Naruto to not be dependant of his biju's chakra, because seriously, apart from the Naruto vs Kiba battle of the Chunnin Exams, in wich other fight he didn't used it? If Kishimoto's crush (Sasuke) could manage to be that overpowered , why the hell Fishcakes can't? Well, all those points now are valid, so I will do my best to try to finish this story. If you notice a few grammar mistakes I'm deeply sorry, english is not my mother tongue and one of the many reasons why did I started this Fic was to improve my english a bit. Perhaps I will try to contact a Beta in the future but for the moment, deal whit it >:V (? Well, I believe that's everything for today, I decide to upload this chapter during my exams period so I believe that the next one will come around probably in two weeks. Perhaps during the vacations I'll be able to uptade weekly but unfortunately, today is not the case. Also I'm posting another Naruto fic, check it out if you are interested. The title is Will of Water, it's obviously on my profile. See ya! -The Outer One- Categoría:Documentos